Serpents of the Light
The Serpents of the Light is an independent and proudly heretical sect of the Followers of Set. Its pride lies within its adopted independence from the Setites; the Serpents have no affiliation with their parent clan. While many Setites trace their history to ancient Egypt, the Serpents claim they originated in the West Indies. The Serpents of the Light came into being when the Sabbat moved into Haiti in the 1960s. Before then, the group that became the Serpents may have been a rogue cult of Setites, studying voodoun and how its mysticism could be used to its undead advantage. Until the 1970s, the Sabbat was too disorganized to pay much attention to the Caribbean, despite some degree of presence there -- Sabbat activity simply lay dormant. In fact, the Sword of Caine had no idea that this "lost tribe" of Setites even existed in Haiti. Once the sect became aware of the cult, however, the Sabbat recognized the ruthless strength in the group and gave protection to it in its infancy. It is possible that the first Serpents were younger Setites, who agreed with the political philosophy of the Sabbat. When the news of the Sabbat's discovery reached the Setite's ears, their elders forbade their childer's interaction with the Sword of Caine. Citing the Sabbat's "intent to destroy the god-king," they sent emissaries to Haiti who insisted that the cult disassociate itself from the Sabbat. The splinter sect, out of habit, vampiric wile or otherwise, chose to ignore their elders, and they sought asylum in the ranks of the Sabbat. The rift grew nightly, until the Serpents of Light proclaimed total independence from the Followers of Set. This schism may have been achieved by experimenting with the ophidian Discipline and the local mysticism of the Caribbean. The modern Serpents recognize that they would have been crushed by the Setites if not for the Sabbat's intervention, and they give their undivided loyalty to the Sabbat cause. Because the Serpents chose to ally with the Sabbat, they have earned the enmity of the Followers of Set, and vice versa. Hatred between these two now-separate bloodlines runs deep, and the Setites consider the Serpents traitors to their clan. Indeed, the Serpents of the Light consider the Followers of Set to be abominations intent on destroying the world via the resurrection of their undead vampire god. The two groups spare no effort in antagonizing each other, playing out a deadly holy war across the distance of continents. Serpents of the Light also oppose the other Antediluvians for similar reasons, citing a Haitian Voodoo prophecy similar to the Gehenna foretold in the Book of Nod. As Sabbat, their ideology fits perfectly. Manipulation by seduction is the tool of choice for the Serpents of the Light, who play a dangerous game of attack and counterattack against their Setite rivals with mortal pawns. Members of the bloodline wield weapons of addiction and decay. They are expert at discovering a target's weakness and using that tool -- be it drugs, sex, power or whatever -- to gain control of the target. They relish the opportunity to bring down a prince's city from the inside out, like any dedicated Sabbat. A few Serpents set loose in a major metropolis can magnify the drug-trade substantially, entice many innocent victims into prostitution and much more. They prefer to operate behind the scenes, extending their control through human and Cainite underlings, without becoming an obvious target themselves. Rooting out a Serpent of the Light from a city is much like peeling an onion -- you must slice away many layers before you get to the core. They maintain an attitude of "fight fire with fire" when it comes to foiling the plans of the Setites and, to a lesser degree, the Camarilla. Elder Cobras instill a great loyalty in their childer from the night of their embrace. The Serpents of the Light compare their struggle to the split from the Followers of Set to the history of their West Indian roots. Much of their speech when conversing with each other occurs in Haitian patois and Voodoo references. While they take a sybaritic pleasure in the Jyhad between Sabbat and Camarilla and make superb espionage agents for the Sabbat, their loyalty remains with their patron cult above all. A Serpent of the Light serves the needs of her particular chapter of the cult she belonged to before her embrace above the needs of the Sabbat. Nickname: Cobras Appearance: The Serpents of the Light wear clothing derived from their peculiar brand of Cainite voodoun. They select colors based on the symbolism of their faith; colors tie the Cobra to certain spirit loas. White follows the loa of wisdom, blue the loa of harmony, red the loa of war, black the loa of death and so on. Serpents mix these colors into their everyday clothing, even combining them into patterns in some cases. When they have no need to "blend in" with non-Serpent cultures, they adopt traditional Haitian dress, including soft caftans and linen blouses. Haven: Members of this clan prefer structures near water to pass the daylight hours, trusting the flow of water to ward off the curse-''loas'' of Set. They sleep with their pack when possible, preferring to at least be in a place where they can hear moving water or waves. They decorate their havens in many different ways, but often favor Caribbean motifs with macabre wood carvings, metalwork and batik wall-hangings. Many Serpents of the Light also keep secret havens, where they erect altars to their spirit guides. Background: The Serpents of the Light often choose Haitian or North African individuals as clan members, if it is practical. Otherwise, anyone can serve the Serpents of Light, as long as they exhibit high intelligence, an aggressive bent and willingness to learn. All Serpents of the Light must study and practice voodoo theology, or some form of occultism. The clan has been growing in strength and number, due to its desire to become a power-player in the Sabbat. Character Creation: Serpents of the Light may have any concept, but they often have priestly, occult or religious inclinations. Natures tend to be self-serving, though Demeanors reflect a feigned altruism. Social Attributes are most often primary, followed closely by Mental Attributes, Knowledges and Talents are equally prized. The Cobras frequently entwine themselves with the local mortal cultures, developing strong Backgrounds in Allies, Contacts, Influence and Resources. Some Serpents of the Light learn Necromancy or Thaumaturgy, specializing in the Bone Path and Spirit Manipulation. Many Serpents of the Light also find purpose and stability on the Path of Power and the Inner voice, as well as the Path of Lilith. Clan Disciplines: Obfuscate, Presence, Serpentis Weaknesses: The Serpents of the Light share the same weakness as the Followers of Set. They both hail from primordial darkness, and this they react identically severely to the light. Serpents suffer two additional health levels of damage when wounded by sunlight. Serpents of the Light also subtract one die from all dice pools when subjected to particularly bright light, artificial or otherwise (sunlight, spotlights, chemical flares, etc.). Organization: Knowledge is strength, and the Cobras recognize their principle. They participate in all Sabbat pack meetings and ritae, sometimes organizing pack actions, especially War Parties and scouting sorties. They also maintain a loose communications network among their clan members, to stay informed about Sabbat and personal clan activities. Quote: "Your trial is hopeless. Only with the aid of my ''loa can you hope to survive. Here; carry this with you. It will keep the eyes of the hungry dead from seeing you and alert you to the barrows where the still-living are buried."''